


Starman

by LindsayBay



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayBay/pseuds/LindsayBay
Summary: Short Yondu/Meredith meet-cute.





	Starman

The M-ship came spiralling out of the night sky, crashing into a cornfield. The hatch opened and Yondu Udonta came staggering out. “Son of a motherless whore,” he muttered.

A split-rail fence divided the field from a dirt road. A truck was rocketing down that road, raising a plume of dust. The brakes squealed and the truck came to a slewing stop. Yondu tensed as he watched the driver’s side door open, pulling back the flap of his jacket just a little. He relaxed when the truck’s driver appeared: a gorgeous blonde woman in cut-off jeans, cowboy boots, and a peasant-style top that left her midriff bare. She folded her arms and stood hip-shot as she studied Yondu.

“Hey,” he said, “my ship gots a virus. There a shop ‘round here where I kin get it fixed at?”

The woman hopped the fence and strode toward him. “ _You_.”

“Me?” 

As soon as she was in arm’s reach, she started smacking Yondu around the head. “You sicko! Unbelievable!” Smack, smack. “You aliens come from light years away to mutilate my daddy’s livestock?” Smack, smack, smack. “What is  _wrong_ with you?” She punctuated ‘you’ with one final, hard, resounding smack.

Yondu put his arms up, trying to ward off the flurry of blows. “Lady, I ain’t got nothin’ ta do with mutilatin’ no livestock! I ain’t no Badoonian!”

The woman was practically quivering with rage. “Oh, I’m supposed to believe that a week after aliens cut up my daddy’s cattle, another completely unrelated alien  _just happens_  to show up? You trying to tell me that the sky is full of spacemen?”

Yondu rubbed his smarting head. “Well, there’s s’posed ta be at least 600 trillion sentient critters in the galaxy, an’ most of ‘em are space-farin’, so’s I guess you could say that the sky is full o’ spacemen. And spacewomen. And critters that is somethin’ else.”

“Six… hundred… trillion?” The woman looked gobsmacked.

“Wait a minute. Where am I? Like, what planet?”

“Earth.”

Yondu frowned. “What solar system?”

“Um. The one with Jupiter and Mars?”

“Oh, okay. Out there, ever’one calls it Terra. Huh. Thought ya Terrans din’t know nothin’ ‘bout non-Terran life.”

“Well, it’s a little hard to stay ignorant when there’s aliens stealing cow-butts.”

“Definitely Badoonians. Worst perverts in the galaxy, an’ that’s sayin’ somethin’.”

“What do they do with the parts they take?”

“Ya don’t wanna know. Fer real.”

“Oh, geez,” she laughed ruefully, “I’m sorry I hit you.”

“S‘okay. Them Badoonians have a way of pissin’ people off.”

The woman held out a hand. “I’m Meredith, by the way.”

“Yondu.” He gave her his best charming grin as he shook her hand.

“So,” Meredith said as she twirled a curl around one finger, “would you like to come have a cup of coffee with me and my folks? They’d love to meet an alien. And my daddy would love to pick your brain about those Badoonians, I’m sure.”

“Why not.”

They climbed into the truck. When Meredith turned on the ignition, the radio began to play. “Oh, this song is perfect!” she said with a heart-stoppingly-perfect smile. She began to sing along.

_There’s a starman waiting in the sky_

_He’d like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he’d blow our minds_

_There’s a starman waiting in the sky_

_He’s told us not to blow it_

_Cause he knows it’s all worthwhile_


End file.
